1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an engaging structure thereof, and more particularly, to an engaging structure which can be easily and constantly disassembled and reassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the vigorous development of information technology nowadays, more and more functions of electronic devices have been unceasingly developed, such as notebook, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) and electronic dictionary, etc. They are used in various occasions to meet the demands of the consumers. The trend of the design of the exteriors of electronic devices gets more and more complex. Every device is combined of a lot of electronic elements. In former technology, the following methods were generally selected to carry on the assembly: (1) directly spotting rubber among spare-parts, (2) engaging square recess with general hooks, (3) using supersonic wave.
However, the assembly way (1) adopted will have rubber overflows and bad agglutination occurrence, and after agglutinated, detachment will be impossible; the (2) assembly way make it unable to be detached after assembled, the (3) assembly way uses supersonic wave equipment which is costly, and once there is no way to detach once it is agglutinated. In other words, no matter what the methods above is adopted, the element is unable to detach after the assembly. All in all, most of the tradition ways need to employ extra device or material, which not merely increase the cost of production, but also consume larger amount of manpower in the mean time.